Andrew's training
by Ajohrendt
Summary: Andrew's training for his battle against Organization XII has begun, but can he survive two female vampires who have a crush on him, a female vampire who has a thing against him and a vampire and two female vampires senseis? Rated M for Lemons in future chapters and is a minor crossover with Dance in the Bund and Castlevania. A side story of Theme Park Fun: Walt Disney World


Me: (looks around) Thank god Kurumu isn't here so I'm glad that I'm going to going to use a Tobuscus reference so hello once again audience, when we left off; me, Austin, the shinobi, and the Rosario gang have split up to do our own training against Xehanort and the new Organization XIII, plus Vanitas and an enemy that seems to gone from light to the dark.

Akua/Kahilua: Hey Andrew (glomps me from behind)

Me: Mind calling me my author name in the booth and while outside it my real name?

Akua: C'mon (rubs her breast against my back) it's so romantic if we call you by your name.

Kahilua: Yeah

Me: Anyway here's the first chapter of my training and remember, I won't be using first-person for the story due to me familiar using third-person. Also this chapter will crossover with the best Beat-em'-up game I ever played: Castlevania Judgment.

Akua: Ajohrendt does not own anyone.

Kahilua: He only owns himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Andrew's Training

Chapter 1

Arrival at Castle Akashiya

Meet Lady Shuzen, Andrew's New Foe

Day 1: Judgment Trials

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

XXXXX

Airplane

XXXXX

Andrew was relaxing on his plane to head to his destination, Castle Akashiya. He was looking out the window in train of thought remembering the last two days before his training.

XXXXXX

Flashback

Hospital

XXXXXX

Andrew just came to seeing a familiar fictional character in his room. He had big round ears and resembles a mouse, he knew who he was. "Mickey Mouse," he murmured. Said mouse looked at Andrew smiling that he has finally woke up. "Glad to see that you're awake Andrew," the mouse said, "you almost look like your biological father, but your spirit holds power." There was a knock on the door before a tall man with black hair walked in. "Ah, Lord Akashiya," Mickey exclaimed, before shaking his hand, "good to see you again." The vampire lord nodded before looking at the person who was going to be under his wing for a year. Mickey then decided to explain the situation and the vampire lord nodded after the mouses explanation. "I see," he said, "Andrew," he looked at him, "My training will be painful are you ready?" Andrew nodded. "I will do everything I can to stop Organization XIII, and bring Erin out of the darkness." The vampire and mouse grinned, liking his answer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Downtown Disney

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day after Andrew left the hospital and right now he and Naruto just walked out of the jewelery store and noticed Yukari's, Kurumu's, and Mizore's moms were talking to there daughters, who were explaining what happened. Both Tsuara and Ageha were shocked that their daughters have found a new love interest, which Tsukune was relieved. Fujiko was also shocked when she learned that her daughter has a love interest on Austin, which, once again, Tsukune was relieved. Fujiko decided to talk to Austin for a moment. (A/N: Fujiko's conversation with Austin will be in the Rosario gang and Austin's side-story) Tsuara and Ageha saw Andrew they noticed him and decided to give him a chat. Andrew noticed the elder succubus and Yuki-Onna heading his way so he hid the rings he bought out of their sights. When they arrive, Tsuara looked at him, as if inspecting him, while Ageha was squeezing his muscles, to Andrew's annoyance. They done their inspection , did a little chatter and decided not to chat to him and they made their way back to their daughters. "When did you become a player dude?" Naruto asked. Andrew blushed at the question while the blonde chuckled.

XXXXXXXX

Flashback End

XXXXXXXX

Andrew was relaxing in his seat, when he was approached by a blonde female. "Excuse me, sir?" She ask politely. He looked at the her in a strange way noticing she had red eyes. "Yeah?" he asked. "All the seats are taken," she begun, "is it ok if I sit next to you?" "Sure miss..." Andrew did not know who this blonde was.

"Mina, Mina Tepes," She answered, offering a hand after her introducing herself. "Andrew Johrendt," he replied shaking Mina's hand. Mina's eyes rose in shock. "You're a Johrendt?" She asked, shocked, "I thought the Johrendt clan was extinct." Andrew smirked before continuing the conversation. "Well any way, where are you going anyway?" "I'm off to see Lord Akashiya, he's a good friend of mine," She answered.

Andrew was shocked. "Lord Akashiya was going to train me in my clan's way!" He exclaimed. Mina smirked. "Well," she begun, "you're going to need an escort, Lady Shuzen has the place real secured and she's a bitch." Andrew nodded in agreement and decided to look out the window to enjoy the rest of the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip

Lord Akashiya's Castle

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new friends arrived at the gates to the castle. Andrew was a bit nervous as he stepped onto the grounds. That was when a siren was sounded. Mina and Andrew knew there were in trouble when they were confronted by a dark skinned female. Andrew gasped. "Lady Shuzen," He said, with the word tasting bitter in his mouth. Said Vampire smiled. Mina stepped in front of him glaring at Lady Shuzen. "No way you're going to hurt him you bitch!" Mina yelled confidently. All the Shuzen did was chuckle. "I'm surprised," she said, "you're giving your life to protect this human." Andrew didn't want to see his new friend hurt so he stood besides Mina. "We'll take you down, I promise you that," Andrew said, before getting a strong look in his eyes, "in the name of the Johrendt clan."

Lady Shuzen got a shocked look on her face when she heard of Johrendt. 'I thought the Johrendt clan was extinct, I made sure of it. Guess I got to truly end it,' she thought before charging at the last member of the Johrendt clan. When she came in range, Andrew gave her a kick in the face. "Mina!" he called out. Mina nodded, knowing and jumped into the air, then slammed a foot on her back.

Lady Shuzen couldn't believe she was losing and one final blow could end the match, but with the kick on the back, she could barely move and when she was near Andrew he yelled, "AS YOUR HALF-DAUGHTER SAYS: 'KNOW YOUR PLACE!'" Andrew landed a sucker punch and she skidded across the ground before hitting her head on a tree. "Don't mess with the combined powers of the Tepes and Johrendt clans!" Andrew called out, giving Mina a high-five.

The next thing they heard was clapping. They turned and saw the vampire lord clapping at what looks like their performance against one of his lovers. "Lord Akashiya," Andrew said before kneeling. He looked up after a couple of seconds and saw him kneeling to, his surprise, Mina. "Your majesty," the vampire lord said, as if, praising Mina. Andrew then realized who Mina was. "Your Mina Tepes, queen of all the vampires and hail from the Bund!" Mina smirked at Andrew's outburst before turning her attention to the kneeling vampire. "He's the one who we're training?" She asked him, pointing at Andrew. Lord Akashiya rose to his feet and nodded. "Yes," he said, "we need to train him for an upcoming fight against a powerful Organization, more powerful than Fairy Tail. They call themselves Organization XIII, a group of people who focus themselves to create Kingdom Hearts, a heart-shaped moon that contains captured hearts from creatures known as Heartless. Also to make their plan to work they're going to attack a theme park in his universe known as Disney World. That's why we got to train him."

After Lord Akashiya finished explaining the situation of the citizen from the Bund, they saw Andrew in a hand-to-hand person with one of his daughters, Akua Akashiya. While his other daughter, Kahilua Shuzen, was watching the fight. Andrew was near defeat before giving the young Akashiya an uppercut, knocking her out. "Yeah!" he called out, "I did it!" He was jumping around in celebration of his second win in the universe he's in before being tapped getting tapped on the shoulder by the young Shuzen. He turned and, to his surprise, get kissed by her. Akua got up and saw her half-sister kissing him. She pulled her away from him, leaving Andrew all blushing and confusing. Mina giggled before getting the last Johrendt's attention.

"Now that I got your attention," she began, "There's something me and Lord Akashiya need to show you." She began leading Andrew to the castle's backyard revealing, when they arrived, a sword stuck in some sort of stone. The vampire queen motioned him to the sword, "Try pulling that sword out," she said, "if you can pull it out then you really are what you say you are.

Lady Shuzen was hiding behind a tree, finally conscious, smirking. 'He'll never pull it out. He's just a regular human. He managed to beat Akashiya's oldest daughter because they're not as superior as us Shuzen members,' she thought. Andrew went up to the sword's current position and gripped the hilt. He breathed for a bit before pulling.

In three seconds, the sword came out of the massive stone. Lady Shuzen couldn't believe her eyes, somehow this human managed to pull out the sword that was lodged in there for centuries. Andrew was amazed by the blade and did some practice swings with it and after each swing, the sword seems to glow with energy. Akua and Kahilua managed to arrive to see Andrew pulling out the sword and they knew that he could do it. Lord Akashiya had a feeling that Andrew was the one who could pulled out the sword. Mina was smiling. 'So he is the last Johrendt,' she thought, 'he could be the only one who could pull out the Johrendt blade.'

Andrew continued swinging till' he got an idea. He pointed the sword at the tree that Lady Shuzen was behind and fired the energy and fired at the tree. When the energy blast hit the tree, it flashed into a white light and when the light died down, the tree had turned into a wooden statue of Lord Akashiya, Lady Akashiya, Lady Shuzen, and their daughters: Kokoa, Moka, Kahilua, and Akua. "Not bad if I say so my self," Andrew said. All the residents of Akashiya's castle were shocked when they saw the statue. Mina smirked. 'So he figured out how to work the sword already, interesting,' she thought.

Andrew saw the surprised looks of Lord Akashiya, Akua and Kahilua before he chuckled. " I guess I figure out the hidden potential of the sword huh?" he asked, chuckling. Then he looked at the statue. "I know you're shocked as well Lady Shuzen," he called out. Lady Shuzen then came out of her hiding place, shocking her daughter and half-daughter. Lord Akashiya and Mina just smiled both thinking the same thing: Andrew can sense all kinds of energy.

Lord Akashiya then walked to him, "Boy," he began, "Go into the forest, to truly train under me you got to beat certain trials." He opened a portal, before he continued. "Your trials will be there." Andrew nodded before walking through the portal. After he entered a viewing screen appeared where the portal was and everyone there knew that this was a way to watch to see if Andrew can prove himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown Location

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew walked out of the portal wondering where he was until a voice came out of nowhere. "Right on time." Andrew turned around and saw a man with white hair and wearing a white tux and white pants and he was holding a pocket watch. "Welcome to the time rift." Andrew was shocked. "The time rift, you mean the place where I can find what I'm looking for?" he asked the man in white. "Of course, but to find it you have certain trails to pass." The man in white replied. 'So I have to fight the Castlevania characters for the trials.' Andrew thought before he turned his attention to the man in white. "Ok, I'm ready," Andrew said with confidence. "My name is Aeon," The now named man spoke, "Shall we begin the first trial?"

READY? FIGHT!

Andrew managed to strike Aeon a couple of times before the keeper of time managed to slash Andrew with his clock sword.(A/N I don't know what Aeon's weapon is called so I'll be calling it that.) Andrew feeling he has enough power for his ultimate attack. He charged at Aeon. "HERE I COME!" he yelled before slashing Aeon multiple times with the Johrendt blade before Aeon fell to his knees when Andrew gave him a final slash to end it. "Fear the Johrendt clan"

FINISH!

"Looks like I can continue with the trials huh?" Andrew said before Aeon disappeared and another portal opens. Then Aeon's voice filled the area. "The road is now open. Search what you long for." Andrew walked through the portal and ended up in some sort of lake and looked around. "Excuse me mister?" a small voice sounded. Andrew looked and saw a small girl carrying a staff with an owl on the top of the staff inside an open sphere. "Yes?" he asked, "May I help you?" Andrew realized who the girl was. She was Maria Renard from Castlevania: Rondo of Blood A.K.A. Dracula X Chronicles. "Is that the Johrendt blade you wield?" she asked. Andrew look at the blade and it looked like she knows about the sword. He nodded. She cheered happily. "Then you must be part of the legendary Johrendt clan, Richter told me lots about the clan and said only a Johrendt." She then readied her staff. "I wish to fight you." Andrew nodded. "Alright." He then readied the now identified Johrendt blade

READY? FIGHT!

Maria managed to land a lot of hit on Andrew and she gained enough power for her special attack "Come on everybody!" She called before using the animal spirits to attack Andrew. Andrew was low on health but managed to lower Maria's health then used his special move to stop Maria before she could win. He charged at the young mage yell: "HERE I COME!" He slashed her multiple time before delivering the final blow. "Fear the Johrendt clan."

FINISH!

"You have proven yourself worthy of being a great foe I hope we see each other soon," Andrew said before healing Maria then walked through the portal that led to the deck of a ship there he met another familiar person. It was a female with long black hair with a purple head-dress with purple laces hanging from the sides. It was Shanoa from the Order of Ecclasia. She noticed the Johrendt blade and her eyes widen. "John?" she asked, "that you? You disappeared from the Order for months." "Whoa calm down miss," He spoke, "I'm his grandson Andrew Johrendt,from the future, my grandfather never told me about him being in the order." "If you are his grandson then I wish to fight you to see if you are worthy of wielding that blade," She spoke. "Let's go," he replied.

READY? FIGHT!

Andrew made a couple of strikes and both have enough power to unleash their ultimate moves. Unfortunately, Shanoa was the first one to use her ultimate move. "Here I go." She attacked Andrew. "Time to die." She summoned two swords then strike him multiple times before sending him into the distance. Then she summoned light and dark energy "Light and darkness, strike" She sent the attacks towards Andrew and managed to hurt him severely then stood under him when her Order mark glowed and attacked him with bursts of energy. Andrew fell to the ground then charged at her. "HERE I COME!" he yelled before striking the Ecclasia member multiple time before she was kneeling on the ground and he gave a final slash to knock her out. "Fear the Johrendt clan."

FINISH!

"I will use the Johrendt clan's techniques to save my home no matter what and I may create a new Order," He told her before walking through the portal arriving on a bridge and ran into one of the legendary three from the third Castlevania game, Sypha and Andrew knew what to do. (A/N: I want to skip this match so we can skip to the match I really want to to type down.)

Andrew managed to beat Sypha, Simon Belmont, and Trevor Belmont; saying he was a true Johrendt. (Lady Shuzen was furious that he managed to beat all those people.) Now he was in some sort of chamber looking at a big busty figure. ("How does she have bigger breasts than mine?" Akua and Kahilua both thought out loud while watching Andrew about to take on this new fighter. Lord Akashiya just stood there a bit worried along with Mina. Lady Shuzen was smirking knowing what this person was capable of. They turned they turned they attention back to the viewing screen for Andrew's fight) The female smirked. "Oh," she spoke, in a seductive tone, "A meal before I can look for my dear Dracula." Andrew pulled out the Johrendt blade and pointed at the female. She gasped in surprise. "The Johrendt blade!" she spoke, before glaring at Andrew, "How can a human like you wield a powerful blade?" He decided to answer. "I'm Andrew Johrendt, one of the last Johrendts of my time, and now Carmilla," the now identified Carmilla gasped before he continued, "It's time to beat you."

READY? FIGHT!

Carmilla got out of her shocked stated before lunging at Andrew. He managed to defend himself by slashing at the female supporter of Dracula. Carmilla grasped her side from the slash and Andrew managed to slash her again. She yelled out in pain and saw that she lost the bottom half of her outfit. Andrew was having a major nosebleed seeing Carmilla's panties. ("PERVERT!" Lady Shuzen yelled before getting knocked out by Mina.) Carmilla growled at him before attacking Andrew and he managed to defend himself well against her. She was low on health so Andrew decided to finish her. "HERE I COME!" he yelled before charging at her, then slashed her multiple times and he gave one final slash to knock her out. "Fear the Johrendt clan." ("He cheated!" Lady Shuzen shrieked which reminded Lord Akashiya of a female from the WWE.) (A/N: the first one to guess the person it who Lord Akashiya right will receive a special gift from me, but it would benefit for this story so I would be grateful if you can get this answer right.)

FINISH!

"You may support Dracula but the true vampire lord is Lord Akashiya." (Said vampire lord grinned at Andrew's statement.) Andrew decided to heal Carmilla and before he walked through the portal he turned back and told Carmilla, "If we ever meet again, I hope u could be one of my senseis." Carmilla went wide-eyed and Andrew walked through the portal. And came upon some sort of throne room and standing in front of him was the self-proclaimed Prince of Darkness: Dracula. He looked at Andrew before he saw the Johrendt blade. "The Johrendt blade," He said with a dark tone, "I've wondered when I would see that blade again." Andrew readied himself. "Let's just decide to see if I can truly be stronger than you," he told the Prince of darkness. He nodded. "Let's." (Lady Shuzen was chuckling under her breath knowing that he can never beat Dracula.)

READY? FIGHT!

Dracula disappeared and appeared on top of the area and managed to send a couple of fireballs at Andrew. Andrew yelled in pain, "GAH!" (Akua, Mina, and Kahilua gasped at the pain Andrew has received.) Andrew stood up and slashed Dracula multiple times till he had enough energy for his finishing move and he executed it, charging at Dracula yelling, "HERE I COME!" He slashed the dark prince multiple time before giving one more slash to knock the dark prince out. "Fear the Johrendt clan." (Lady Shuzen was complaining that Andrew had cheated somehow and her ex-husband told her he didn't cheat. Akua and Kahilua were hugging each other glad that Andrew managed to defeat the strongest vampire, next to their father. Mina smiled, proud that he managed to do the impossible.)

FINISH!

Andrew then decided to heal the dark prince. The dark prince stood up and looked at the last Johrendt member and grinned. "You didn't finish me off, I would like to be killed by those Belmonts." Andrew nodded. "Yeah I don't want to disrupt the flow of time." Andrew replied before walking through the portal and saw himself inside a clock tower and he saw Aeon. "Right on time," The time master spoke, "You must be the chosen one." Andrew smiled at Aeon. "It was glad to meet some of my favorite Castlevania characters," He told the time master. "However there is one more trial to face," Aeon told him. Andrew nodded. "The time reaper." Aeon nodded to Andrew's saying. "Yes," he began, "and unfortunately the door leading to him will allow only a single being to enter." "Then let's fight to see who's worthy of fighting him," Andrew suggested. Aeon smiled and said, "That is my desire."

READY? FIGHT!

Andrew began slashing at the time master and after he got low, he stopped slashing before a clock appeared under him. Andrew noticed it then charged at Aeon but it was too late when he said: "Stop!" He began to walk towards him. "This will only take a minute. The Johrendt clan is near extinction and if you fail in your journey the world you live in will face Armageddon." He bowed and 12 spears appears. "And," he began, "time marches on." The spears strike Andrew before Aeon's clock sword stabbed Andrew in the back. He then pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. "Right on time." Andrew got up and charged at Aeon. "HERE I COME!" he yelled before slashing him multiple time and gave him one final slash knocking him out. "Fear the Johrendt clan."

FINISH!

Andrew healed Aeon and then ran through the portal that appeared saying: "You watch me, the Johrendt clan will survive." He arrived at the top of some tower and saw a giant figure. It was the time reaper. "I come from ten thousand years hence," it bellowed. Andrew gripped the Johrendt blade ready to fight. "And guess what skull head? I'm your executioner," Andrew told the great figure.

READY? FIGHT!

Andrew slashed the time reaper a couple of times and jumped back when it used a powerful attack. Andrew then jumped up high, gave a giant battle cry and slashed the time reaper great with strength and it cried out in defeat.

FINISH!

Andrew sheathed the blade and saw Carmilla heading his way. (Lady Shuzen smirked. 'So she decided to get revenge on him. That little bastard's dead," she thought but gasped at what happened next.) Andrew gripped his sword but sensed no killer intent from her. "What do you want Carmilla?" he asked. Carmilla gave Andrew a sad look then pulled him into a hug, which caused him to blush. (Akua, Mina, and Kahilua were shocked at what Carmilla did. All Lord Akashiya did was smirked. 'That boy might have gotten to her,' he thought.) "Kid," she began before giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush, she decided to continue, "I wish to be a sensei to you, I hope to find you in your time." Andrew nodded then she disappeared and then he saw Shanoa coming towards him. "Are you going to keep your promise about making a new Order of Ecclasia?" she asked him. He nodded and responded, "I swear under the Johrendt name." Shanoa then gave him a hug. "You better," she told him, "or else my ghost will come back to haunt you." Andrew chuckled then Shanoa disappeared as well. Then Maria came from behind Andrew then tackled Andrew. "I hope we meet again sir," She spoke. Andrew chuckled before rubbing her head. "I hope so kid." Maria then disappeared. Aeon's voice filled the area. "Till we meet again Johrendt." Andrew then walked through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Akashiya's Castle Backyard

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew walked through the portal and saw everyone was looking at him. Lady Shuzen was glaring at him before she walked over to him. "You may have gotten lucky," she said, 'but don't think I'll give you respect." She then walked away. Akua and Kahilua then tackled him rubbing their breast (A/N: you have to wait longer for a Lemon in this story.) on his face. Mina then pulled both vampires off of him and then gave Andrew a hug. "I knew you could do it." Andrew was blushing but not from her statement but from her hug so he hugged back everyone was chattering about until a red headed female walk towards them. "Is this the Akashiya residence?" she asked. Everyone looked at the source of the voice and gasped at what they saw. It was Carmilla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Me: And I got to end it here, thanks for reading. Bless your face, if you sneezed while reading, bless you. Remember to do do do do do put this story in your favorites and follow this story. Ajohrendt, using Tobuscus references now, signing out (poofs)

Akua: Next time: Andrew second day of training, Andrew meets inner Moka for the first time in this story, and what has my half-mom have planned for my lover?

Kahilua: He's my lover.

Akua: Oh yeah?

Akua/Kahilua:(Begins fighting)

Lord Akashiya: Also Mina is from the manga/anime Dance in the Bund. To check it out, go to

Mina: until next time folks


End file.
